Traverse
by aerith00
Summary: A collection of drabbles that center around the Kingdom Hearts fandom. They could be results of challanges, experiments, or just where my mind has happened to wander.
1. Redemption

**Redemption**

- - -

"There's something you should know Sora."

I lied..."

- - -

**Title:** Redemption  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Character(s):** Kairi  
**Spoilers:** Not especially...

Hello and welcome all! This "Traverse" collection will be my collection of drabbles concerning the _Kingdom Hearts_ fandom. They could be results of challanges, experiments, or just where my mind has happened to wander. All are also posted in my scribble-blog aerith00 . livejournal . com, under the tag 'kingdom hearts ii'.

P.S. Please remember that I give no guarantees to the quality or sanity of anything in here : )

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts et al (c) Disney and Square Enix. Nothing is mine; I just like to play.


	2. Stargazing

**Stargazing**

**- - -**

One of Kairi's guilty pleasures was climbing to the roof of her grandmother's house in secret and watching the stars, but the castle always blocked out a few of them. Once she had tried to climb a neighbor's house instead, to see if she could get a different view, but she had been careless and chosen the house across the street. That moment had been her grandmother's first opportunity to view the girl's antics in perfect view from the front room. Her resulting frantic voice from below had stopped all stargazing from any roof.

Kairi wanted somewhere where she could stand under one sky and see all the stars above her. But there was always that castle, no matter where she went. She couldn't find a way past it.

- - -

**Author's Note:** Hmmm... Definitely not what I was thinking to write. This really doesn't make any sense, because it's lacking a point of reference (aka, the 'why'). That 'why' was what I had originally been planning, but I can't make out the scene now. Darn it.

**Title:** Stargazing  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Character(s):** Kairi  
**Spoilers:** Kairi's past


	3. Redemption pt2

**Redemption pt.2  
**

- - -

"Is it possible," Kairi asked, "to dream I was dreaming, but not remember what I dreamt during the dreaming dream?"

Sora blinked for a moment before turning his gaze away from the ocean in front of him to his best friend seated beside him on the dock. The autumn sky was tilted, so the reflection in the water of the sun setting behind them ended up hitting him in the face when he turned. Squinting, he held up a hand against it and blocked the sea and half of Kairi's face out of his vision.

"What? That doesn't make sense, Kairi."

At first the sound of waves was her only answer until Kairi abruptly giggled, breaking the awkward silence between them. "Got you," she laughed.

"Huh?"

By the look on Sora's face, Kairi judged that he was still trying to figure out how she suddenly jumped into this conversation. Still smiling, Kairi just shook her head and looked back towards the darkening horizon in front of them. "Nothing."

"Jeez..."

_Nothing at all._

_(I lied...)_

- - -

**Author's Note:** This is meant to be a follow up piece to my first 'Redemption' scribble. (I wonder if this makes sense to anybody else yet...) The 'Stargazing' drabble can also definitely be fitted in here as well.

**Title:** Redemption  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Character(s):** Sora, Kairi  
**Spoilers:** The end of Kingdom Hearts II


	4. Unnatural Erosion

**Unnatural Erosion**

- - -

Neither of them knew exactly, but somehow Kairi's plate ended up against the wall.

Both can feel it; like a scraping fire underneath their veins. Their connection is what makes them strong. It guides them through any darkness. It can bring back any heart or restore any star. Life itself depends on their continuing support of each other.

But two sources of light are not supposed to become so close. If the relationship becomes too compact, resulting friction is inevitably destructive.

They weren't supposed to fall in love. It wasn't figured into the equation.

And now that _love_ is tearing them apart.

- - -

**Author's Note:** Uhh... yeah. Not sure about the quality of this one. This blurb came from my desire to read a SoraxKairi fic that isn't all fluff between them, but doesn't involve Roxas are Naminé. There has to be conflict in their relationship somewhere. It can't be _completely_ perfect. But then again the real reason might be that I'm even worse at writing fluff than this type of thing

**Title:** Unnatural Erosion  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Character(s):** Sora, Kairi  
**Spoilers:** The end of Kingdom Hearts II


	5. Dependence of Doom

**Dependence of Doom**

- - -

It was a quiet Sunday evening on Destiny Islands until Sora's abrupt yell of despair came hurtling out of his window. 

Riku quirked an eyebrow from his area on the bed.

Kairi giggled from her seat below the window.

And Sora glared at the computer on the desk in front of him. "The internet died on me!" he complained. "Wha--"

"Sora," Riku interrupted, "You're writing a 'what I did over summer vacation' essay. _Why_ do you need the internet?"

Being in the same class as Sora, and thus having done multiple assignments with him recently, Kairi immediately knew what the problem was. Since Riku was a year ahead of them, he wasn't subject to Sora's studying habits as often. Thus the difference in their reactions when he turned towards them and replied: "Dictionary .com! I can't use it if the Internet is dead!"

Riku rolled his eyes.

Kairi grinned.

"Why do you need that?"

At first the room was silent (with the exception of Kairi forcing herself not to laugh and embarrass Sora further), until Sora finally moved his glare to the floor and muttered under his breath.

"What?" Riku asked.

"I said spelling, dang it!"

"That's what the spell-checker is for, you know."

"That doesn't help when it doesn't recognize the word I'm trying to spell."

"Use a dictionary."

"I was--"

"A real dictionary."

"No!"

"Too much effort?"

Sora's glare would have transformed into a more violent expression if a piece of printer paper hadn't appeared in front of his face. Blinking for a moment, Sora recognized his essay. Printed. Over the typing there were red marks, crossing out words and correcting them with others.

Riku snorted, and leaned back against the wall. Kairi smiled, and moved away from the desk to sit back in front of the window. Sora sheepishly muttered a 'thank you', and finished his essay without further complaint.

- - -

**Author's Note:** Of course, I say I can't write fluff, and then I decide to spew this thing out : P This really should not be taken seriously. I didn't pay attention to the quality or characterizations at all (and it's not even fluff, really). I just wanted to mess around. And make fun of myself a little.

Riku and Sora's interaction is pretty much how things go between my roommate and me when the Internet dies in our dorm. Except it's worse, because I don't even own a book-dictionary, I will be writing a term paper, and I use the thesaurus on as well.

**Title:** Dependence of Doom  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Character(s):** Sora, Riku, Kairi  
**Spoilers:** The end of Kingdom Hearts II


	6. Fractured

**Fractured**

- - -

All she remembers is white.

She does not remember waking up, thrown onto a dark street filled with hungry shadows. She does not remember spending every hour running, only to find another version of the same street around yet another blind corner.

She does not remember being hit from behind by a shadow desperate enough to finally hunt her down, or the shadow's screeches when it finally died. She does not remember relief when strangers lifted her into their arms. The pure white wall of a hospital room is the first image she comprehends after opening blue eyes. A soft knock on the door follows, before a soft hand pushes through the opening and a nurse enters the room.

How are you feeling? the nurse asks.

She does not understand. There is nothing here. She wonders why this, out of all things, is the first that they say to her.

Who am I? she asks. Where did I come from?

The nurse cannot hear, as the woman moves forward to place a tray on the bed in front of her. She attempts to eat after the nurse leaves, but her body will not accept food. Just the blinding white around her, and inside her.

-

Nothing within she or her sterile hospital room changes. No one visits her. No one comes for her. She begins to eat, but little bits at a time. She is able to rise from the bed and move around, but never leaves the room.

A doctor comes in and removes a bandage from her face that she didn't know was there. He is careful as he untangles one end from her blond hair. All your wounds healed quickly, he says, there are no scars. We were worried about this one. From the corner of her vision another hands her a mirror for her to see.

**There is red.**

-

She knows what emotions are but does not remember them. So she does not hear screams.

All she remembers is fractured glass on the floor, staring back at her.

- - -

**Author's Note:** Uh, yeah. I had this one image in my head that wouldn't go away. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. Sorry for destroying your mind in one go

**Title:** Fractured  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Character(s):** Naminé  
**Spoilers:** Naminé's true identity, if you understand the point of this ramble


End file.
